JE010: The Chikorita Rescue
is the 10th episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis Still on their way to Violet City, Ash and friends encounter a wild Chikorita sunbathing. Chikorita turns out to be one tough cookie beating Ash's Bulbasaur but Charizard may have overdone it and flung it into the mountain. After taking it to the Pokémon Center, it gets kidnapped by Team Rocket. Will Team Rocket get a new Pokémon? Or will Ash gets a new friend? Episode Plot As the heroes continue the journey, Brock notices it is getting cold. Misty sees a part of the mountain is covered in snow. Ash advises they can go skiing. Brock thinks it is a good idea, since he can spend time with girls. Ash has found something more interesting - a Chikorita. They smell the scent coming from its petals. They remember Casey's Chikorita, who battled Rattata. Ash comes to it and warns anyone to get it, else he'll capture it. Misty warns him not to yell, else he'll scare Chikorita away. Chikorita does not back down, so Ash sends Bulbasaur to battle it. Chikorita goes to tackle, so Bulbasaur pushes it away using Vine Whip. Chikorita leaps and retaliates using Razor Leaf. Bulbasaur counters it with Razor Leaf, then tackles Chikorita. Ash throws his Poké Ball, but Chikorita reflects it back to Ash. Chikorita uses Vine Whip, hitting Bulbasaur in the head. Ash tells Chikorita it is lucky to have won and sends Charizard. Chikorita goes to attack, so Charizard stops it by pushing it away using its foot. Charizard goes to use Flamethrower, but Chikorita uses Vine Whip to make it fall down, causing Ash to be burned instead. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf, but the leaves get burned by Flamethrower. Charizard goes to tackle Chikorita, but Chikorita uses Vine Whip to throw it off balance. However, Charizard continues to fly and bangs into a wall, along with Chikorita. Ash calls Chikorita back, but is amazed Chikorita wants to fight, but it falls down, hurt. Ash gets it and goes with Misty and Brock to the Pokémon Center. Team Rocket observed and Jessie admits they should get a worthwhile Pokémon like Chikorita on their side, making Meowth angered a bit. Ash and the gang take Chikorita to a Pokémon Center (during which she bites him), and at the Center, Joy treats Chikorita and assures Ash it will be fine. She notices Ash's wound caused by Chikorita's biting, though Ash admits he forgot that. Brock flirts with Joy, but Misty pushes him away, telling her Pokémon need a check-up, along with Ash's. Joy explains to Ash and the others that the Chikorita in this part of the Johto-region are known for being very stubborn, along with fighting Pokémon much bigger than they are. Ash admits it is inspiring they want to battle. Team Rocket come in the room, dressed as doctors and tell Chikorita needs to be taken away for healing, putting it in the car. Joy admits she never saw them before and asks who they are, so they undisguise themselves. Weezing uses Smokescreen, so Team Rocket depart away in the car, leaving the heroes in smoke. Ash goes to the car, then jumps down from a cliff onto the car. Brock thinks he should pursue Team Rocket. Misty tells Joy not to worry, as Ash has his Pokémon with him. Suddenly, she realizes in haste, he forgot to take his Poké Balls with him. Ash tells Pikachu they can surprise them with Charizard's Flamethrower, but sees he left his Poké Balls at the Center. In a lodge, Jessie offers Chikorita it can join them as its abilities can serve in handy. She gives it a contract, with James clarifying a footprint will do, since it cannot write. Ash warns Chikorita not to sign the contract and chants Team Rocket's motto in his own way. Team Rocket are angry as he chanted their motto, so Pikachu and Ash throw snowballs onto their faces. Pikachu and Chikorita go away, but Meowth presses a button, causing them to be captured by cuffs. Ash goes to rescue them, but gets also captured. Team Rocket go to get Chikorita, so Ash, Pikachu and Chikorita go to escape. However, the cuffs are binded to one another, so they lose balance and roll down the hill. They are thrown to a tree and hang on a branch. The rope gets broken and they fall down. Team Rocket passed by them, but they did not see them, since they were covered in snow. Ash, Pikachu and Chikorita wander. As Ash goes to pick a way, Chikorita wanders off. Ash bids farewell to Chikorita. Later, Ash lit the fire and worries about Chikorita. He remembers the fight with it and decides to find it, leaving Pikachu in the cave in case Misty and Brock look for them. Ash searches for Chikorita and sees something. He thinks it is Chikorita, but those are a pair of Nidoran in love. Ash falls down a low cliff and admits he'l never find Chikorita. Suddenly, he sees Chikorita freezing. Ash goes to Chikorita who then decides to jump into Ash's arms. Ash and Chikorita return to the cave. He puts Chikorita and Pikachu under his jacket, hoping to keep all of them warm until the snow stops and they can head back to the Center. Next day, Ash tells Chikorita and Pikachu to go to the Center. However, they encounter Team Rocket. Jessie and James load Meowth's machine with snow, so he fires the snowballs, hitting the twerp in the face. Meowth fires more snowballs, but Chikorita stops them using Razor Leaf. Chikorita uses Vine Whip to hit the machine, causing the snowballs to randomly hit Jessie and James. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Team Rocket and due to that, the machine explodes and Team Rocket blast off. Ash admits Pikachu and Chikorita worked like a team, then hears Joy, Brock and Misty who are looking for him. At the Center, Ash tells Chikorita not to be stubborn, then the gang departs, saying goodbye to Chikorita and Joy. Chikorita runs to Ash, as Joy thinks it wants to come with him. Ash asks if it wants to come with them. Chikorita agrees by giving Ash a kiss on the cheek. Debuts Pokémon Ash's Chikorita Trivia *Together Forever was played when Ash rescued Chikorita. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Quagsire. Mistakes * In one scene Chikorita has scratches, the next it doesn't, then it has again. * Ash's Charizard used Tackle in this episode, though Charizard is unable to use this move. * In one scene, Ash doesn't have his backpack on. In the next scene, he does. Gallery The snowy mountain JE010 2.jpg Brock's fantasy JE010 3.jpg Ash battles Chikorita JE010 4.jpg Charizard stops Chikorita JE010 5.jpg Charizard burns Ash JE010 6.jpg Chikorita prevents Charizard's attack JE010 7.jpg Team Rocket came to get Chikorita JE010 8.jpg Team Rocket offer Chikorita the contract JE010 9.jpg Ash poses like Team Rocket JE010 10.jpg Team Rocket get hit by snowballs JE010 11.jpg Ash, Pikachu and Chikorita got captured JE010 12.jpg The trio hangs on the tree JE010 13.jpg Ash keeps the Pokémon warm JE010 14.jpg Team Rocket appear JE010 15.jpg Team Rocket made their counterattack JE010 16.jpg Chikorita kisses Ash JE010 17.jpg Ash got Chikorita }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura